Home for Snoggletog
by XDragon WingsX
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid accidentally are dragged along for the dragons migration to lay their eggs a few days before Snoggletog. And not even Hiccup knows if they will get back on time. Rated T because this is my first story and I am being extra safe.


**This is my first story so I hope you like it! I know it is a little late on holiday themed stories but it has been very busy for me around the holidays. And I also tend to switch point of views so bear with me, the second half will be 3rd person only. Reviews appreciated! **

* * *

"Hiccup, I hope you know what you're doing." Astrid says nervously to me, as I stand behind her on Stormfly's back midair. We always decorate the tree in the center of town with our shields, luckily no one attacks during Snoggletog because they are busy celebrating themselves. Even the outcasts. And we always have a couple in storage just in case. My father suggested I hang my shield I built that transforms into multiple weapons. It certainly stood out from the rest. All the others were just colourfully painted and made of wood. While mine was made from Gronckle iron, and had the strike class symbol on it with an extra tailfin coloured red to represent Toothless. It couldn't just be hung by Nadder tail spines because it was metal, so I had to have Astrid fly me up there and I was standing up with a balancing act trying to hook it on. Toothless watching from below.

"Just keep Stormfly still Astrid, I almost have it." She sighed and continued to make sure her dragon stayed hovering.

"Couldn't you have used Toothless for this?"

"No, I need to stay hooked into the stirrup or else he falls. And his wings are too big to get close enough." I stood there seemed unable to get it to stay on the hook for another minute, when we heard a bunch of dragons roaring. We both look around in fright seeing the dragons have decided it was time to leave to lay their eggs. "Astrid, get us down before she- AHH!" I almost fell off when Stormfly suddenly turned sharply and started following the other dragons and dropped my shield. Luckily Toothless caught it in his mouth before it hit the ground.

"Stormfly, take us down! You can go after that!" Stormfly ignored Astrid's commands and continued to fly.

"Hiccup! Astrid! Get down here!" My dad called after us, hands cupped around his mouth.

"Stormfly won't land, we can't!" I call back while sitting down to not fall. Toothless roared frightened, and was chancing us from the ground. "Astrid, can you at least get her to lower? Then we can jump and Toothless will catch us."

"I can't, she won't listen to me! It is like she is in a trance!" Astrid was starting to panic. She tugged on the saddle trying to re-direct Stormfly, but it was useless.

"There has to be something you can do! We are almost over the ocean!"

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING EVERYGTHING?" She snapped, unable to handle all the pressure. Unfortunately I then see Thornado, Hookfang, Meatlug, Belch&Barf fly past us. Meaning the only dragon left is Toothless. I look back to the ground and he is trying to take off to get to us, but ultimately fails.

"I'm going to try to jump."

"What?! Hiccup we are like 100 feet in the air if Toothless doesn't catch you, you will get seriously hurt. You can't risk that!"

"And what other choice do we have?"

"We can't do anything. We will have to let Stormfly take us to the island you said they go to, and find another way home."

"But the only dragon that won't be busy with eggs will be Toothless, who neither he nor any other Viking except me knows how to get to the island!"

"Fine then, break your legs." I shift to get up and jump, when I feel a tight grip on my arm. "I wasn't serious! You are not going to jump off this dragon Hiccup." I sigh in defeat and just turn and cupped my hands around my mouth.

"WE CAN'T LAND; WE WILL BE BACK SOON THOUGH." Dad just glared at me, he didn't like that we were leaving just a few days before Snoggletog and unsure of when our return will be. I didn't like it just as much as he did though. Astrid was just panicked.

"We will be back on time for Snoggletog, right Hiccup?"

"Honestly Astrid, I'm not sure."

After about an hour, Berk was long gone. But the island I was visited about a year ago came into view. Astrid was speechless, as she looked out at the beautiful island. "Wow…" She breathed, taking in the view. Stormfly finally landed on the island and we got off. She nuzzled Astrid a goodbye before hobbling off to find a cozy spot. "So this is where Meatlug dragged you off to last year?"

"Yep, she landed and first thing that happens is I find a Gronckle egg one of the others forgot to put into a tide pool and it exploded in my face." Astrid giggled a little before turning the other way and shyly played with her hair. "And by the way, the twins told me about the exploding eggs on Berk. They said it was beautiful." I teased, realizing what was wrong. She just turned to me and punched me really hard, upset that I brought that up.

"So what now? All the dragons will be busy. And we can't leave until one of them finishes with their eggs."

"That might take a little while, so we should find some shelter. We will be here over night." We spread out and found nothing. We met back up at a flat area where there were no dragons.

"There is plenty of fish for food, and we can boil some water over a fire. But nothing for shelter. No trees for wood to build, unless you like to build with drift wood."

"I might be able to do a make shift shelter out of that, and we can figure out something better later." I walk down to the shore and grab a few handfuls, and drag them back to where Astrid is standing. "I can work on this, can you catch some fish?" She nodded and ran to the large lake at the edge of the island. "I can't believe I might be spending Snoggletog on an island with nothing but a driftwood shelter, only fish for food, and dragons and their babies, and Astrid. My father, Toothless, and the others back on Berk with their warm homes, Snoggletog feast, and a whole village for company." I grumble to myself as I get to work on the make-do shelter. I get Stormfly to shoot a tail spine so I can use it as a tool, and start putting it together. Later Astrid returns with a driftwood spear with a pointy rock on the end and a bunch of fish.

"Nothing like fishing the old fashion way. How is the shelter going?" She asked, as she slumped the fish on the ground and started to get ready to make a fire to cook them.

"It's… going…" I mumble, as I show her the small hut like shelter I have created. "With nothing but driftwood and a tail spine this is harder than I thought."

"It is better than nothing. Should it happen to start rain, snow, or hail." She got a dragon to catch fire to the pile of wood she created, and set up a few sticks to cook the fish on. It was silent the next few minutes as I finished off the shelter, and she started on dinner. Then Astrid finally broke the silence as I joined her by the fire and started cooking some fish with her. "What will we do if we miss Snoggletog?" She asked, saddened by the separation from her family so close to the holiday.

"Well. We could celebrate it here with the dragons."

"But we don't have a feast, family, or anything else."

"We don't need a whole feast, or anything else. And we can be each other's family. We have Stormfly, Hookfang, the others, and all the other dragons."

"I know, but it just isn't the same without my family, or the gang."

-Back at Berk Toothless' P.O.V.-

I stood at the cliff side for an hour, watching where Hiccup, Astrid, and the other dragons disappeared. "I know you miss him Toothless. I do to, but we need to trust they will be back soon. This is Hiccup we are talking about, remember?" Stoick patted me on the back, then left me be. There had to be some way I could go after him. But I never had felt the call for migration, and don't know where the island is. No one except the other dragons and Hiccup knew. I heard from Meatlug about how Fishlegs 'kidnapped' her practically, and when she got free finally she flew right into Hiccup and ended up bringing him along to get to the island. I never regret destroying the tail Hiccup made for me that Snoggletog but there are times it would have helped. Like I could have used it to fly up to Stormfly and Hiccup and Astrid could have gotten on, so I could return them to the ground safely. I look at his shield next to me, and sigh. I just laydown curled up next to it, and set my head on my paws. Waiting for his return.

-3rd person P.O.V.-

Stoick was continuing to his work, trying to take his mind off his son. The remaining gang, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Gobber tried to keep him, Astrid's parents and family, and the gang happy even with the two teen Vikings gone. Toothless hadn't spent a moment not waiting for his riders return at the edge of the cliff just as before. Stoick at least convinced the dragon to return to home for dinner, but he spent the night sleeping on the cliff side. "Now Toothless, I know you miss him. I do to. But last year when he was missing you, you know what I told him?" Toothless looked up from his barely touched dinner to Stoick, waiting for him to continue. "I told him, when someone can't be there for the holidays. What do you do? You celebrate them. Hiccup would want you to be happy. At least you know he is safe with Astrid and the other dragons, right?"

"Orr…" Toothless cooed, agreeing with him. Before finally digging in to his fish basket.

-Back on the island Hiccup's P.O.V.—

We've managed to have not so bad a time the past few days on the island. We have had some fun, joking around, skipping rocks, playing with early hatched dragons. It was fun, until about two days before Snoggletog. Astrid and I were sitting around the fire pit we made. "Hiccup, the dragons are still not quite done with their babies. It looks like none of them will be ready for at least 4 days. What will we do if we are stuck here for Snoggletog?"

"My dad told me last year when Toothless left; when you miss someone you love this time of year. What do we do, when they can't be here for the holiday? We celebrate them. Because that is what they would want us to do. So this time we are the ones who can't be there for the holiday. So who says we can't celebrate with the dragons? They would want us to be just as happy."

"Yeah I guess. But it still isn't the same." She sighed, got up, and left. She sat with Stormfly who was watching over eggs. Waiting for them to hatch. I sat and thought about everything. I needed to think of a way to make Astrid's Snoggletog the best one yet, even in this situation. When suddenly I had an idea, and went down to the beach and began building something from the driftwood in secret.

-Back on Berk Toothless' P.O.V.—

*The morning before Snoggletog*

I realized sitting there waiting was doing nothing. It was time to take some action. I bound up to one of the old snow covered catapults where Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff were hanging out. "I can't believe Astrid is stuck alone on that island!" I just hear Snotlout grumble as I get to the top.

"She isn't alone, Hiccup is with her."

"Don't remind me… "

"Hey, what's Toothless so excited about?" Tuffnut asked, finally someone noticing me.

"Probably just still upset his little rider is gone." Snotlout growled, still mad about the idea of Astrid being alone with Hiccup. I started jumping around the catapult, trying to get them to understand. Why did Hiccup have to leave only one smart one and the rest of idiots? Astrid would have been able to understand faster than any of them other than Hiccup. Hiccup had a way of understanding me. He always listens to me, and doesn't even need to try too hard to understand. Now he is far, far away and my best chance is with these four.

"I think he is trying to tell us something." Fishlegs remarks, watching me. I instantly stop my bouncing around and mentally face palm.

'OFCOURSE I AM! And you are the smart one?' I roar, before continuing to try telling them what I need. I jump to the other side of the catapult, and point towards where the dragons left. They just cock their heads not getting it. I start flapping my wings and point again, and Fishlegs seems to finally get something.

"Oh, I think he wants to go flying?" This time, I just drop my ears and glare at him. "Okay… sorry." I think for a moment before finally thinking of something, I run to the cliff side I have been sitting at for the past few days and grab Hiccups shield. Then drag it back to the catapult. I jump back to where I was standing before and again, flap my wings, point towards where the dragons left to, and then show them the shield.

"Oh, he is talking about the dragons migrating away and taking Hiccup and Astrid with them. Idiots, how did you not get that before?" Snotlout gloated about his victory. So I just smack him upside the head with my tail, and get their attention again. I hold up my tail fin, showing the fake one Hiccup made me. Try to fly a little before having landing again. And then pointed back out to where the dragons left again.

"You want to go looking for Hiccup? And you need one of us to control your tail fin?" FINALLY! Fishlegs finally got it. The twins just weren't even paying attention and Snotlout was close. Took a while but it was better than nothing.

"But we have no idea where the island is, other than it in in that direction."

"No, but if Toothless is willing to go look anyways, it only would the least we could do for his, and Hiccup and Astrid to help." Points out Fishlegs.

"Yeah, I am not objecting to interrupting those twos alone time. But even if we did find them, we have only one dragon and Toothless can fit two of us at most. So even if only one of us goes we would have to leave one of them behind."

"Hey, I didn't know you could do math." Tuffnut teases, finally taking interest in what is going on. Ruffnut responds to his comment with a punch to the face. "OW! What was that for?"

"I don't know. I just felt like punching something. But I think we should at least try to find them. I have to admit I miss them a little."

"I might be able to fix the lack of space issue. I discovered some of Meatlug's babies didn't go on the migration this year because they are still too young."

"We are going to go flying? Cool! I miss feeling the wind in my face, the stench of Belch's gas,"

"The stench of you next to me all the time." Tuffnut added with a snicker, receiving another hard punch but this time to the gut. After he recovered, Fishlegs hooks up into Toothless' saddle, and flies to the forest. We soon find the few Gronckles he had mentioned, and bring them back to where the others were. There were 3 Gronckles, so the twins each took one; Fishlegs took another, leaving Snotlout to ride Toothless. He kept trying to lead everyone (unfortunately, most of the time the wrong direction.) and was shouting commands to Toothless. "Now I know why Hookfang throws him around like a rag doll." Toothless growled.

"Come on you stupid dragon! Listen to me!" He shouted for the fifth time. And Toothless dunked him into the ocean for the fifth time.

"You know, I'm thinking it isn't Hookfang being mischievous when you constantly get dunked, scorched, and other stuff." Fishlegs smirks, as Snotlout coughs up water. I'm just glad he doesn't know how to take control and change my direction with the tail like Hiccup does. We were out there for another hour before the twins started whining.

"This Gronckle is even slower than your dragon Fishlegs; and I am getting sore without a saddle!"

"Yeah, and it is getting dark. We could be blowing stuff up right now."

"Oh! I know! We can ride Toothless, and use him to blow stuff up! His plasma blasts are so cool."

"Yeah!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut banged helmets, and Toothless started growling. After an argument between Fishlegs and Snotlout about whether they should keep looking; and the twins ending up in another punchy fight as their Gronckles hovered next to each other. There was a patch of fog interrupting them, and separating them. Of course Toothless easily navigated it, but the others got lost in it. Ruffnut ended up with Fishlegs; and Tuffnut by himself.

"Great, now I am on my own. And I don't even know how to get back to Berk from here!" Snotlout muttered, and Toothless roars in disagreement. "Oh yeah, you probably know the way back, don't you mister big shot Night Fury? Don't forget who is riding who here!" That got Snotlout, a slap with Toothless' ear. "Stupid dragon…" Snotlout and Toothless managed to get along for the next while, but the others weren't as lucky.

-Tuffnut—

"Great, I'm lost! I don't even have Ruffnut to blow stuff up with!" He complained, as he used his Gronckle to blast a few lone sea stacks within the fog he was still lost in. "At least the fog is letting up…"

-Fishlegs and Ruffnut—

"Ruffnut! Just because we are lost does not mean you can blow up everything in sight! We still have a mission!" Moaned Fishlegs, as Ruffnut was creating more smoke then there was fog around them as she blew up sea stacks and rocks. And sometimes just shooting the water when there was nothing around for her to shoot.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I just have to sit here and look into the fog for hours. There is no point in trying to stare through the fog, when you can't see anything." Fishlegs sighed; he knew she was right, as long as one of them was paying attention. But it doesn't mean he enjoys sitting there while Ruffnut caused such destruction.

-Hiccup and Astrid—

Hiccup kept on sneaking off, every chance he got. He was planning something special for Astrid. Because he knew that the dragons wouldn't be ready to go until a few days after Snoggletog. The first year was an exception, because there was that ship to carry the hatchlings in. But they won't be able to leave on time for Snoggletog this time without something to carry them. He had made himself a makeshift hammer from an odd shaped rock, a Nadder's spike, and some seaweed to tie it together. "Hiccup, where do you keep disappearing off to?" Astrid asked the last night, before Snoggletog.

"Hmm? Oh… nowhere Astrid." Hiccup answers sheepishly. He had just returned from his secret spot where he was preparing his surprise. And found Astrid had already started the fire and was cooking dinner. She handed him a stick with his Fish, already a little cooked. "Thanks Astrid." She just smiled quickly, before returning to her fish. Hiccup sat on the other side of the fire from her and continued what Astrid had started for him. He could tell just by looking at her, she was sad. He was sad just like her, because he missed Toothless, his dad, Gobber, Fishlegs, Even Snotlout and the twins. But working on this special surprise for Astrid made him feel better. Astrid mentioned later that night before they went into the shelter to sleep, she could have sworn she heard explosions and cheers. Coming from two directions. "Probably just the wind, you know how those dragon eggs explode right?"

"Yeah, but if I didn't know better I would say it sounded like the twins, Ruff and Tuff." Astrid sighed, before curling up on the wood platform for a bed she had. Hiccup soon following, on his own bed.

-Snotlout and Toothless—

The duo had been flying for hours, before Toothless had no choice but to stop and land on a sea stack nearby. Snotlout was saying his 'rest is for the weak' stuff and claiming he wasn't tired, but agreed to land for Toothless to rest. Knowing his father's statement didn't count for dragons. But after they landed, Toothless curled up and Snotlout leaned against him. And was out in seconds.

-Ruffnut and Fishlegs—

Fishlegs finally gave up trying to control Ruff's destructive behaviour. And both he and his dragon were getting tired. Ruffnut had slowed down on blasting things, obviously tiring out. In fact, she eventually fell asleep on her dragon. Fishlegs had directed the Gronckle with the sleeping Viking girl to a sea stack she hadn't blown up. He had carefully lifted her off the Gronckle and set her down leaning against their dragons who had curled up together. She looked so peaceful, he knew it wouldn't last. But it was nice. He sat down next to her and was falling asleep, when he saw something just past the fog heading towards them. He stood and walked to the edge of the sea stack to discover what it was. He saw Tuffnut asleep on his dragon heading straight for them.

He directed the sleepy Gronckle to land carefully on the stack with them. He thought about waking Tuffnut, but then he wouldn't get the peace he longed for when the twins were around. He decided to do it anyways, what harm could it do when he would probably only be half sleep anyways? "Tuffnut, wake up!" He gently shook him, and Tuffnut began to stir.

"Wa-? Is that you dad?" He moaned groggily, as he wiped drool from his face.

"No, it is Fishlegs. You must have fallen asleep while flying and your dragon lead you to me and Ruff. She is just asleep over there." I step aside and he squints to see his sister peacefully sleeping there.

"Hu, she normally snores really loud when she is sleeping at home. It keeps me up all night. Wonder why she isn't snoring?" He moaned some more, he seemed a little delusional so Fishlegs helped him off his dragon and to the -now trio, of sleeping Gronckles. He instantly fell back asleep and Fishlegs soon joining them.

-Snotlout and Toothless—

Toothless was first up, they had accidently slept through a lot of the day and it was now noon. He growled and nudged Snotlout until he finally woke up, and strapped into the saddle. Toothless took off like a bullet determined to find Hiccup. Snotlout still waking up from the sudden startle of a wake, because Toothless had resorted to using just a little fire to get him up. Making him grumpy the rest of the flight. By now they had begun to see a lot more sea stacks. Instead of the odd one every 1 minutes, it was a few every minute. More and more as they flew. Toothless knew this meant there was an island nearby.

-Fishlegs, Ruff, and Tuff—

Tuff woke first; he got up and stretches out, and turned to find the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. In her sleep, Ruffnut had fallen over and had her head resting on Fishleg's shoulder. And her hand on his. "EWW!" He shouted, causing Ruffnut to jump awake. Her head bolted straight so fast that one of the horns hit Fishlegs in the face, causing him to startle awake. Ruffnut instantly realized why her brother was grossed out and jumped to her feet, and stepped away from Fishlegs. Fishlegs realized what had happened to, and jumped away to.

"We should get moving." He suggested, trying to forget the embarrassing moment. Tuffnut and Ruffnut just shrugged and woke their Gronckles. The three of them mounted their dragons and flew off the sea stack. Then the twins turned their Gronckles around and blasted the sea stack.

"Yeah!" They cheered, before turning back around and following Fishlegs.

"It seems we slept longer than expected, it is the middle of the day. We should see if we can find Snotlout and Toothless."

"But it is Snoggletog now and they probably already went back to Berk."

"Knowing Toothless, he wouldn't stop looking for Hiccup unless he had no choice. So that means we keep looking for them. I mean, eventually we will find either them or Hiccup and Astrid, right?" The twins just shrugged and started doing what they do best. Punching each other until one of them falls off their dragon.

-Hiccup and Astrid—

Today was Snoggletog and they were still stuck there. Astrid was trying to get some of the babies to learn to fly, so they could leave. But it wasn't helping much. All they wanted to do was play. By now it was just a few hours after noon, hard to tell what time it was though. It is the middle of winter and the clouds were blocking out the sun. The whole day Hiccup was working on that surprise, but it was slow because he had to keep hiding it when Astrid passed nearby with the baby dragons. Now even he was thinking he was hearing those explosions and cheers Astrid mentioned, but shook it off. He had a mission, to make sure Astrid had a happy Snoggletog even if they don't get home on time. It being so far into winter the sun sets really early, and it was setting now. Hiccup attempted to make a sundial the old fashion way with a stick in the ground and drawing the rest of it, but it didn't work very well. He could tell by it though that the celebration would be starting back on Berk in a few hours. So he got to work setting up the surprise, making sure to keep Astrid busy while he did.

"Hey Astrid, I think I left my fishing spear on the far side of the big lake, you mind getting it for me? I have something I need to do." She just gave me a weird look, before leaving.

-Toothless and Snotlout-

"It is getting dark; if we don't turn back soon we will miss the celebration ourselves." Snotlout mentions, with a grumble. "And we skipped breakfast. I'm getting hungry!" He kept complaining until Toothless finally decided maybe he was right. He missed Hiccup, (and Astrid.) but it didn't mean he had to make Snotlout miss his tribe's celebration. He knew how important this was to the Vikings. So that is why he didn't want them to miss it so badly. So he was about to turn around to take Snotlout back, when he heard him shout something. "Hey! Look! There's an island up ahead!" Toothless quickly looks to where he was pointing, and sees just over the horizon an island. It is a bit of a distance but close enough to check it before returning to Berk. Toothless gestured for Snotlout to adjust the tail, and they got a sudden burst of speed. "YOU MEAN I COULD HAVE DONE THAT THE WHOLE TIME?" He shouted over the wind, as he took a tighter grip to stay on.

-Hiccup and Astrid—

Astrid was walking back to their camp, with Hiccups spear. "Why did he send me to get his stick? We don't need it and can just make another one." She grumbled, as she approached the shelter. But when she looked up, she saw a bright blazing fire, a small - not very well made - driftwood table with two cooked fish prepared to look all fancy, a bouquet of flowers in the center of the table, and a small wooden tree just like the one back on berk- except not painted green. And tiny wood circles carved to look like shields decorating it. The spear fell from her hands and her jaw dropped. She was speechless. "Happy Snoggletog Astrid." She looked to Hiccup, who was sheepishly smiling and had Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Meatlug, Thornado, and the dragon hatchlings behind him.

She stood there still speechless, but smiled at him. She walked up to him and took him by his shirt, and kissed him. He stepped back dazed, with a silly smile on his face. Before shaking it off. "Thank you, Hiccup." He just smiled, and they sat down with the dragons in front of the dragons with the fish Hiccup prepared.

-Toothless and Snotlout—

They had finally reached the island and looked in awe at the beauty of it. They had never seen anything like this. Snotlout pointed out smoke rising from somewhere on the island and they landed just a little bit away. The moment Snotlout stepped out of the stirrup Toothless bounded away. "Hey, wait up!" He shouted after him, before following behind.

-Hiccup and Astrid-

Hiccup and Astrid enjoyed their fish and were now just having fun with the dragons. Hiccup stood up and was going to clean up the mess he made earlier trying to make the fish look all pretty and like a real meal. But suddenly he was knocked to the ground and something was on top of him. He turned over onto his back and was laughing happily as a big slobbery dragon tongue started licking him. When it finally stopped he saw something he never expected. "Toothless?!" He said with a smile, Astrid was laughing a little but mostly confused. She got up and helped pull the excited dragon off Hiccup, allowing him to stand back up. He gave the dragon a hug before pulling back again. "How in Thor's name did you get here?" He asked, still smiling brightly.

"He's had me and the others looking for you two for the past 24 hours." Both Hiccup and Astrid looked up to see Snotlout standing a few feet away with his arms folded. Hookfang jumped up to Snotlout and shoved him as a hello. "Oh, look! It is the dragon who is too busy migrating to help his master!" He grumbled, before nudging a 'hello' back. Just then three small Gronckles came flying by, carrying Fishlegs, and two beat up twins.

"Hiccup! Astrid! We have been looking for you for hours!" Fishlegs exclaimed, as the tree of them slid off their dragons.

"Yeah, and we haven't eaten in hours either. Have any food?" Tuffnut asked as he held his stomach. Astrid smiled and threw a fish she had caught earlier that morning at him. And then he actually started eating it.

"Toothless, you really had them go out the day before Snoggletog to search for us?" Hiccup asked with a smile, as Toothless cooed and gave Hiccup another lick upside the head. Everyone laughed a little as Hiccup whipped the large amount of drool from his face. Astrid looked back at everything Hiccup built while on the island, and then the very poorly done sundial drawn on the ground.

"You know, there is still about ten minutes before we would have to leave to be back on time for the celebrations." She points out, and smiles.

"Yeah? So?"

"So… why don't we spend that last ten minutes celebrating Snoggletog with our dragons?" As if on cue, each dragon came up behind their rider. They all looked up at their dragons and smiled.

"That sounds great Astrid." So the 6 teens all sat around with their dragons, and did just that.

-Back on Berk—

Stoick was very unhappy, all the teens' parents were freaking out because they had all disappeared sometime last night. And no one had seen Toothless since around the same time the teens disappeared. "Stoick, why are you so upset? You and I both know what probably happened to them. I am sure they would have turned back a while ago and be almost back by now!"

"I know Gobber, but I have all these upset parents to tell that my sons dragon's got them out there looking for Hiccup and Astrid. And what if something happened to them, and they don't come back? I'm going to have even more upset villagers."

"Hey, at least it isn't as bad as last year. When first the dragons left and no one knew why."

"Gobber."

"And Astrid decided to make Yacknog and hand it out to the villagers."

"Gobber."

"And then the village was destroyed."

"Thank you, for summing that up Gobber. But I have to start this celebration in a few minutes and have a lot to deal with." He turned around to go to the great hall, and saw Gibber staring at something. "What are you looking at?" He grumbled, as he looked up to where he was looking. He saw one thing he did not expect. He saw three Gronckles and Toothless, which he did expect to happen sometime that night. What he didn't expect is to see his son and Astrid riding Toothless.

-Up in the sky—

"Hey, your dad and Gobber are just outside the forge." Astrid pointed out to Hiccup, looking down at Berk.

"He must be having one of those chats with Gobber. Where Gobber ends up not even helping at all and pointing out all the bad stuff instead." He grumbled, recalling all the times Gobber has done that to him. He took a tighter grip on Toothless' saddle and had him dive in, with a smooth landing just by the forge. The others on the Gronckles soon following. The moment they landed Stoick and Gobber ran up to them. "Hey dad, sorry we are a little late." Hiccup smiled, as he slid off Toothless' back.

"You certainly took your time, that's for sure. It is one thing when the dragons do it but no more migrating for you two." Stoick chuckled with a heavy pat to Hiccups back. "Now come on, we have a celebration to begin!" He cheered happily, before turning to the Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins. "Oh, and your parents were looking for you." Causing them all to groan.

"Oh great. I am so grounded." Fishlegs moaned.

"Let's get going; that party is not going to start its self." Gobber cheers like his usual happy self. Hiccup looked to Astrid and Smiled, and she smiled back.

"Told you we would be back on time." He gloated, and she just punches him in the shoulder. "What was that for?"

"That was for causing us to be dragged off on a migration for a week." Then she pulled him in and gave him a peek on the cheek. "And that- was for trying so hard just to make my Snoggletog better." He just gave her one of his dorky smiles before they turned to go with the others to the great hall, when he noticed something.

"Hey, where is Toothless?" He turned around to see his dragon had run off, and was now returning with something in his mouth. Hiccup groaned when he saw what it was. "Do I seriously have to hang that thing now?" Astrid just laughed as Hiccup grumpily took his slobber covered shield from Toothless, and Toothless then bumping him towards the big wooden tree, with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Hope it wasn't to cheesy or anything, Happy Snoggletog!**

**Again, r****eviews appreciated! **


End file.
